Page where MrE puts music rankings
yeah Color Key this is pretty damn decent tbh this is good this is decent this kinda sucks this sucks Weird Al Albums ("or should I say WEIRD ALbums?"- Matt) Straight Outta Lynwood Bad Hair Day Even Worse In 3D Mandatory Fun "Weird Al" Yankovic Running With Scissors Alpocalypse Poodle Hat Alapalooza UHF Soundtrack Mandatory Fun Word Crimes Now That's What I call Polka! Handy Tacky Sports Song Foil Lame Claim to Fame First World Problems Jackson Park Express Mission Statement My Own Eyes Inactive Poodle Hat Genius in France Hardware Store Why Does This Always Happen to Me? Wana B Ur Lovr Angry White Boy Polka eBay Bob Ode to a Superhero Couch Potato A Complicated Song Party at the Leper Colon Trash Day "Weird Al" Yankovic I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead I Love Rocky Road Another One Rides the Bus Stop Draggin' My Car Around Ricky Happy Birthday My Bologna Such a Groovy Guy The Check's In the Mail Gotta Boogie Buckingham Blues Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung Running With Scissors It's All About the Pentiums Albuquerque Your Horoscope for Today Polka Power! Grapefruit Diet The Saga Begins Germs Truck Driving Song Weird Al Show Theme Jerry Springer My Baby's in Love with Eddie Vedder Pretty Fly For a Rabbi Straight Outta Lynwood Trapped in the Drive-Thru White and Nerdy Polkarama! Pancreas Confessions Part III Virus Alert Close But No Cigar I'll Sue Ya Don't Download This Song Do I Creep You Out? Weasel Stomping Day Canadian Idiot In 3D Nature Trail to Hell I Lost on Jeopardy Eat It Theme From Rocky XIII Mr. Popeil Midnight Star Polkas on 45 That Boy Could Dance King of Suede The Brady Bunch Buy Me a Condo Bad Hair Day I Remember Larry Amish Paradise The Alternative Polka Gump Everything You Know is Wrong I'm So Sick of You The Night Santa Went Crazy Phony Calls Since You've Been Gone Syndicated Inc. Cavity Search Calling in Sick UHF Soundtrack Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies* UHF The Hot Rocks Polka Generic Blues The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota Spam Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters From a Planet Near Mars! She Drives Like Crazy Fun Zone Isle Thing Let Me be Your Hog Alpocalypse Party in the CIA Skipper Dan Polka Face Craigslist Another Tattoo CNR Perform This Way TMZ Ringtone Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me If That Isn't Love Whatever You Like Even Worse You Make Me Lasagna Fat Melanie Velvet Elvis Twister Stuck in a Closet with Vanna White Good Old Days I Think I'm a Clone Now This Song's Just Six Words Long Alimony Alapalooza Frank's 2000" TV Bedrock Anthem Waffle King Traffic Jam Jurassic Park She Never Told Me She Was a Mime Bohemian Polka Talk Soup Young, Dumb, and Ugly Harvey the Wonder Hamster Livin' In the Fridge Achy Breaky Song Other Stuff Join Us By They Might be Giants When Will You Die Canajoharie Can't Keep Johnny Down You Don't Like Me You Probably Get That a Lot Celebration Three Might be Duende Judy is Your Viet Nam In Fact The Lady and the Tiger Let Your Hair Hang Down Cloisonne Never Knew Love Old Pine Box Spoiler Alert 2082 Dog Walker Ben Folds Five By Ben Folds Five Underground Where's Summer B.? Jackson Cannery Uncle Walter Sports and Wine Julienne The Last Polka Alice Childress Philosophy Boxing Video Best Imitation of Myself Born to Die (shockingly I listened to this) By Lana del Rey Dark Paradise Lolita Off to the Races Diet Mountain Dew National Anthem Summertime Sadness Gods and Monsters This is What Makes Us Girls Cola Blue Jeans Ride Million Dollar Man Without You Radio Carmen Born to Die Video Games Lucky Ones PAX AM Days By Fall Out Boy Caffeine Cold Demigods Hot to the Touch, Cold on the Inside The King is Dead American Made Love, Sex, Death Art of Keeping Up Disappearances Eternal Summer 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day American Eulogy East Jesus Nowhere 21st Century Breakdown Murder City Before the Lobotomy The Static Age Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) Christian's Inferno See the Light Viva La Gloria! Last of the American Girls Peacemaker Horseshoes and Handgrenades 21 Guns Song of the Century Know Your Enemy Restless Heart Syndrome Last Night on Earth Let's Face It by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones The Impression That I Get Let's Face It The Rascal King Desensitized 1-2-8 Noise Brigade Numbered Days Nevermind Me Royal Oil Break So Easily The Bug Bit Me Another Drinking Song Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe in the Afternoon Year of the Tiger Cheerleader Dilettante Surgeon Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road The Outsider Shampain Oh No! Hollywood Hermit the Frog Obsessions Girls Are You Satisfied? Guilty Numb The Family Jewels Rootless I Am Not a Robot Pure Heroine by Lorde Buzzcut Season Team Glory and Gore White Teeth Teens Tennis Court Ribs Royals 400 Lux A World Alone Still Sane Riot! by Paramore Fences That's What You Get Misery Business When It Rains crushcrushcrush Born For This Miracle For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic Let The Flames Begin We Are Broken Hallelujah Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Robots Hiphopopotamus vs Rhymenoceros Business Time Leggy Blonde Think About It Bowie Boom The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room) Ladies of the World Foux du Fafa The Prince of Parties Inner City Pressure A Kiss is Not a Contract Mutha'uckas Flood by They Might be Giants Birdhouse in Your Soul Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Sapphire Bullets of Pure Love Someone Keeps Moving My Chair They Might be Giants Twisting Particle Man Road Movie to Berlin Letterbox Your Racist Friend Lucky Ball and Chain Women & Men Whistling in the Dark Hot Cha Dead Hearing Aid We Want a Rock Minimum Wage Theme From Flood Milo Goes to College by Descendents Myage Suburban Home Catalina Bikeage Tonyage Jean is Dead Marriage Hope I'm Not a Punk Kabuki Girl Statue of Liberty I'm Not a Loser I Wanna be a Bear M 16 Parents Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Sex Yeah The State of Dreaming Power and Control Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Bubblegum Bitch Lies Hypocrates Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Fear and Loathing How to be a Heartbreaker Teen Idle Living Dead Radioactive Homewrecker Everything Sucks by Descendents When I Get Old Sick-O-Me I'm The One I Won't Let Me We Grand Theme Thank You Doghouse She Loves Me Caught This Place Hateful Notebook Everything Sux Coffee Mug Eunuch Boy Rotting Out They're Everywhere by Jim's Big Ego Lucky Math Prof Rock Star They're Everywhere The Ballad of Barry Allen Party on the Everglades Mix Tape The Music of You Love What's Gone Cut Off Your Head Better Than You Asshole In a Bar Dookie by Green Day Burnout Longview Welcome to Paradise Basket Case When I Come Around Emenius Sleepus Coming Clean She F.O.D. Chump In The End Sassafras Roots Having a Blast Pulling Teeth All By Myself Big Lizard in My Backyard by The Dead Milkmen V.F.W. (Veterans of a Fucked Up World) Bitchin' Camaro Dean's Dream Lucky Junkie Tugena Right Wing Pigeons Violent School Tiny Town Big Lizard in My Backyard Laundromat Song Filet of Sole Gorilla Girl Swordfish Nutrition Beach Song Plum Dumb Serrated Edge Rastabilly Takin' Retards to the Zoo Spit Sink I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Hurt Feelings Carol Brown Friends Pencils in the Wind Sugalumps I Told You I Was Freaky Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor Rambling Through the Avenues of Time Petrov, Yelyena, and Me You Don't Have to be a Prostitute Angels Fashion is Danger Demon Woman We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady Not Richard, but Dick by The Dead Milkmen I Dream of Jesus The Woman Who Was Also a Mongoose Leggo My Ego Jason's Head Not Crazy Little Volcano The Infant in Prague Customized My Van I Started to Hate You Nobody Falls Like Let's Get the Baby High ARTPOP by Lady Gaga G.U.Y MANiCURE Gypsy Aura Donatella Applause Venus Mary Hane Holland Do What U Want Sexxx Dreams Dope Swine Fashion! ARTPOP Jewels N' Drugs The Last Minute by Fatter Than Albert 27s Better Sleep $100 Headphones Last Minute Spitting Contest Bow-Legged Lillian Panda King Tchoupitoulas Slim Erin's Runaway Imagination by Fatter Than Albert Falling Bullet Fatter Than You Not Tonight Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel Everybody Else Fever and Chills Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song Erin's Runaway Imagination I'm Leaving Slap! 10 Miles to Kenner Lungs by Florence and the Machine Drumming Song Dog Days Are Over Girl With One Eye Kiss with a Fist Cosmic Love Howl Hurricane Drunk You've Got the Love Binding Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) My Boy Builds Coffins I'm Not Calling You a Liar Between Two Lungs Actor by St. Vincent Marrow Laughing With a Mouth of Blood Actor Out of Work The Neighbors The Strangers The Party The Sequel Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Bed Just The Same But Brand New The Else by They Might Be Giants Climbing the Walls The Cap'm The Shadow Government Take Out the Trash The Mesopotamians I'm Impressed Feign Amnesia Contrecoup Withered Hope Bee of the Bird of the Moth Upside Down Frown With the Dark Careful What You Pack Insomniac by Green Day Walking Contradiction Geek Stink Breath Armatage Shanks Brain Stew/Jaded 86 Panic Song No Pride Stuart and the Avenue Bab's Uvula Who? Stuck With Me Brat Tightwad Hill Westbound Sign They Might Be Giants by They Might Be Giants Don't Let's Start Everything Right is Wrong Again Rhythm Section Want Ad (She Was a) Hotel Detective Put You Hand Inside the Puppet Head Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Youth Culture Killed My Dog Alienation's For the Rich Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes She's An Angel Absolutely Bill's Mood Hide Away Folk Family The Day Rabid Child 32 Footsteps Chess Piece Face Number Three Boat of Car Toddler Hiway Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables by Dead Kennedys Holiday in Cambodia California Uber Alles Kill the Poor Chemical Warfare Viva Las Vegas Funland at the Beach Stealing Peoples' Mail Let's Lynch the Landlord Ill in the Head When You Get Drafted Forward to Death Your Emotions I Kill Children Drug Me Damaged by Black Flag TV Party Rise Above Six Pack Spray Paint No More Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Padded Cell What I See Police Story Damaged II Room 13 Life of Pain Depression Thirsty and Miserable Damaged I The Worst Album Ever New Classic by Iggy Azalea Black Widow Impossible is Nothing Work 100 Bounce Fuck Love Change Your Life Walk the Line Fancy Just Askin' Goddess Rolex Lady Patra New Bitch Don't Need Y'all free* by Jim's Big Ego Bon Nuit Tree Everything Must Go Free (and on our own) International Award Show Utopia Background Vocals Sleepwalker Now Depravity I Don't Know How to Party Just Like Me Pascagoula Pawn and Gun In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel Holland 1945 Ghost Oh Comely In The Aeroplane Over The Sea Two-Headed Boy Two-Headed Boy Part Two Untitled King of Carrot Flowers Parts Two and Three Communist Daughter The Fool King of Carrot Flowers Part One St. Vincent by St. Vincent Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Huey Neuton Bring Me Your Loves Every Tear Disappears Digital Witness Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Regret Prince Johnny I Prefer Your Love To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay The Industrial Revolution The Ship's Going Down Happy Birthday Death Death Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song To The Bottom of the Sea Tempest Snakes and Torches Accordion Player This Sea Coin Operated Goi Robber Baron